Friends
by pinkpower
Summary: Blossom is feeling sad and Brick wants to comfort her. BrickxBlossom oneshot. This is my first PPG story, but I hope you like it. Even just a little bit.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Blossom sat all by her lonesome self on the edge of sidewalk in the pouring rain. Today was a dreadful day for our young heroine. She had a crush on one of her schoolmates for nearly three months only to find out that he was in love with her enemy, Princess Morebucks. It crushed her to know that a nice guy like him liked one of the most snobby people you'll ever meet. Worst of all, he was actually going out with Princess. She treated him like a dog, but he continued to be head-over-heels in love with her. If only he would get wise and realize that Blossom would treat him so much better.

At least it was raining and nobody would be around to see her crying. Yet, Blossom wished that she had somebody to talk to. She always had Buttercup and Bubbles, but they wouldn't understand her problem. They both had boyfriends already and would say that Blossom needed to move on with her life. Of course, they would mean nothing by it; they would just attempt to give their sister some advice. But right now, Blossom felt alone and didn't really want talk to them about it. The situation was humiliating. Blossom Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, without a boyfriend.

"Blossom?" A voice said in a concerned tone.

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes, getting off the sidewalk. She looked at the face of Brick Jojo. Great; this is exactly what she needed. Another stupid high school boy with something stupid to say. This day was getting better and better by the moment.

The redhead wiped away her tears as her eyes met Brick's. He actually looked worried about the girl. "What do you want, Brick?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's raining and you're not inside your home." Brick replied. He took the red jacket that he was wearing and wrapped around his counterpart. "Here you are. I don't want you catching a cold or anything."

True, Brick's original purpose was to destroy Blossom and her sisters, but when Professor Utonium figured out away to add ingredient to the Rowdyruff Boy's design. Now they were like every other high school guy in Pokey Oak High School, except Boomer, Butch, and Brick had superpowers like Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom did. The Rowdyruffs were still rude and mean, but they still helped girls save the world.

Brick smiled gently at Blossom wiping what was left of her sad tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Did I ever tell you that you're even beautiful when you cry?"

Blossom pushed Brick away from her. "What's the big idea?"

The Rowdyruff leader couldn't help, but smirk. His smirk quickly faded and when he saw Blossom's mad expression turn into a sad one. "I swear, Blossom, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"If I'm so annoying why don't you just go away?" she asked, taking off his jacket and giving it back. She turned away from Brick and walked off.

"Blossom, wait up!" Brick called after her. He ran after her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she screamed at him. Blossom stopped walking and sighed. Brick was actually being nice to her and she wasn't prepared. She looked at him and smiled. "You know that Dexter guy? I like him a lot, but he likes Princess."

Brick scrunched up his face in disgust, making Blossom giggle. "Gross! What's he thinking?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I'm just upset about it." Blossom said. "Princess doesn't even know how lucky she is. I thought Dexter was smarter than this. I thought he liked somebody that is just as smart as he is."

"He's an idiot if he's just letting you get away." Brick told her.

Blossom's raised one eyebrow. "Okay, Brick. What's up? How come you're being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Hey, even I can be a nice guy." Brick retorted, pretending to be offended. "Besides, Bloss, you're my friend and I'll always be here for you."

"Friends?" The pink-eyed girl questioned.

Brick nodded his head. "I won't tell anybody if you don't. Deal?"

Blossom giggled at her counterpart. She wished he would be like this more often. "Deal."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He put his arm around her shoulders. Blossom stopped him for only a moment. "What?"

Blossom gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and though he wasn't bursting into flames or anything, she could tell he was probably going insane on the inside. The only thing was that if was a good thing or a bad thing. Her question was answered when he only cupped her cheeks with his hands, deepening the kiss.

Finally, they pulled away from each other; both blushing a crimson red.

**The End.**


End file.
